Love your Enemies
by MaxSeighart
Summary: *a-10-tion: chap 14 & 15 already! Ending of my story!* This is Homura+Sanzo story. Sanzo wants Homura. Homura wants Sanzo. And Goku is Jealous? What the Hell!! Enjoy reading..
1. Reallizing

Note: Heya!!! Um..to those who have read my story Unexpected, bad news, I.. Won't be able to continue the story... Anyways, I made a new story. Actually, it's like shounen-ai or male to male love... Okay, Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Love Your Enemies  
  
I- Re-all-izing  
  
It was a victorious night but you can't really say "victorious". We had just fought with the god-team, Shien, Zeon and of course Homura. There are good news and a bad news. The good news is that Goku was able to punch Homura really hard which almost knock the poor god out and me and Hakkai was able to create a large wound at Shien's chest. For the first time we have wounded them badly. But this night would have been celebrated happily if it wasn't for the rotten-eyed monk. He was behind Homura, his gun pointing at the god's head. But he hesitated! For god's sake, why!? I kinda realize that Homura hesitated too. Zeon was able to shoot Sanzo. But luckily the monkey boy got a good hit at Homura.  
  
"Gojyo are you okay?" I heard the most delightful voice.  
  
I nodded but I wasn't really okay, I was disappointed.  
  
"If that stupid monk hadn't been so damn stupid, we could have celebrated and have fun in our bed, right Hakkai?" I winked and the guy just chuckled.  
  
"I wonder how Goku's doin'"  
  
***********************************  
  
It was all my fault. Mine. I could have save Sanzo-san. Mow he's lying in his bed, his body full of bandages. I deserve to be in that bed with those bandages.  
  
Grumble...  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me but even if I'm hungry I don't feel like eating. I don't know this strange feeling I have been having but...... It seemed I have feelings for Sanzo-san. I know it's strange having feelings for a person who has the same gender like you but....... I just don't know. He saved me, he took care of me, he had done so much for me. Now, I'm staring at his face .... would he like me too?  
  
*******************************************  
  
Why did I hesitate? Why? Maybe even the gods don't even know the answer. I just stood there. Looking at Homura. Looking at Him. I trembled, I confess. Why, damn it.  
  
Then the sickest vision came into my mind..  
  
Homura. Homura was smiling at me, naked. He had the most delicious face, revealed neck and his body was pressed into mine. And I realized I was also naked. He placed his hands on my chest.....and then...and then....  
  
I woke up with the wild monkey shouting my name.  
  
"shut up, bakazaru!!" I shouted.  
  
I saw tears falling from the monkey's eyes. He suddenly hugged me.... I felt sick.  
  
"Sanzo-san, you're okay! you're okay!" He repeated some more.  
  
All I can do was to stare at the monkey and waited for the two hentaii lovers to come..  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Shien, is Homura okay?" Zeon asked.  
  
I didn't reply. I was silent.... How could they wounded us so badly?  
  
I placed my hand on my wound as it started to get painful again.  
  
Zeon was able to shot Konzen or now-called Genjo Sanzo but.... Son Goku wounded Homura badly. He fainted when he entered this temple.....I was troubled when I saw Homura and Sanzo looking at each other, not doing anything. Homura, why did you hesitate to kill him? Why?  
  
*******************************************  
  
In the other roomHomura's......  
  
I stared. Eye to eye. Kozen's eyes hadn't change. He never shows his love but he truly is caring. That's Konzen. Sanzo. When I entered this temple I realized... I want Sanzo...  
  
Note: Well, enough for today.. Um.. Can I ask you people if you have time can you send some reviews? It encouraged me to write and I will know if many people read this piece of crap. Soooo pleazzzz... Arigato and may Buddah bless you!!!!  
  
Shelfu-san 


	2. Silence means What?

Note: Okay! Here's chapter two! Been busy lately, school stuffs. Okay enjoy reading as always.....  
  
  
  
II- Silence means What?  
  
It's been three days since we last fought the god-team that's what Gojyo want to call them And Sanzo is okay again!!!!  
  
Grumble.. grumble..  
  
"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" I whined  
  
Sanzo just pointed his gun at me  
  
"Shut up, bakazaru!" He shouted.  
  
I went back to my seat looking really disappointed.  
  
"I told you not to ask Master Sanzo food. He'll just shout at you and say Shut up Bakazaru.. Yap, that's Sanzo. So don't make him angry." Gojyo suggested.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Gojyo just told me that it is because I always ask food Sanzo gets mad at me. But I feel it's not it. I realized that Sanzo has been ignoring me. Sanzo seemed quiet when I'm around. He has been ignoring me ever since I told him that.... That I cared for him. I didn't tell him I love him but it seems that he could sense it.... Maybe he's disgusted if the idea... Anyways, I hope I can have him soon.  
  
Grumble.  
  
And some FOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
That bakazaru! Always asking for food! Can't he be more patient! It's like riding with a wild monkey............ wait... He is a wild monkey. ( ...  
  
Silence..  
  
That darn boy! "I care for you, Sanzo-san" He said this smiling like a complete idiot. Those innocent eyes twinkling, looking so in.... Looking do in LOVE!  
  
Sanzo shook his head. He doesn't wasn't to get a sick gruesome vision again.  
  
I'll ignore that bakazaru if it's the last thing I do!  
  
*************************************************  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
  
I don't like Sanzo. I don't want him! How can I fall in love with...with Konzen!  
  
Homura punched the wall..  
  
I will not allow this!  
  
Homura lie down in the floor...  
  
sigh I can't help it. God have mercy on my soul..  
  
Shien came in...  
  
"Master Homura, what's our next move?"  
  
Homura stood up.  
  
Silence......  
  
"We'll kidnap Sanzo.."  
  
An evil grin grew in his face..  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Demo Hakkai! He's ignoring me!" I complained to the smiley guythat's what I call Hakkai "Komenasai Goku-san, I-I can't so anything.." He said  
  
I turned to face the window.  
  
sigh Why does he ignores me?! Is it just because of what I said?  
  
Suddenly the door opened.. Sanzo came in..  
  
"Haven't you heard me?! I said let's go!!" Sanzo shouted as always.. "Hai. Hai. Coming.."  
  
Hakkai stood up and headed downstairs. The monk and the monkey was left behind.  
  
"Sanzo" I murmured.  
  
Sanzo just gave a mean angry glance at me for a long time. Finally, he turned around.  
  
"Bakazaru." I heard him murmured.  
  
Then he headed downstairs.  
  
Sanzo hates me... he ignored me.. What does silence really mean?  
  
I didn't know the answer really and I don't even really wanna know. But I'll just shut up for a while and wait for my Sanzo to come to me.. Will he ever?  
  
And with that, I headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
Note: Ahhh. any wrong spellings? Grammar and ect? Komenasai. Anyways, shall I continue? Please review so I will know how many people out there wants me to continue this story. Thanx a lot. May Buddah and God bless you!!!!!!!!! (  
  
- Shelfu-san 


	3. Plan takes Place

Note: okay! Chapter three! Enjoy..  
  
III- Plan takes Place  
  
Ahhh..... something is going on in MY group. I don't really care but I guess I hafta tell you. The stubborn rotten-eyed monk had been aloof to the stupid monkey boy. shrug don't ask me, try to ask Hakkai he's like the psychiatrist of the group. All I know is: Sanzo is more stubbornHelp me! and he's been a lil' bit silent ya! And should stay that way!, Goku has been depressed good! and Hakkai has been smiling as always blushing and a big grin As for me, still looking sexy women but it's okay if I don't find any. I have my lover driving this jeep anyway.  
  
I place my chin on my lover's shoulder.  
  
"How far are we, Hakkai?" "I don't really know. But it seems we're near the town. Just be patient." He replied with his smile. "sigh I do hope we're near the town. Hafta go to bed."  
  
There goes the sweet chuckle again. God, I love that guy!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I'll kill them! I'll kill them until I'm sure they're in hell! Talking about s** when I'm around. Could they at least not talk about it for a day Buddah, help me!  
  
Silence......  
  
Maybe the bakazaru just mean that he cares for me and just that. No more extra feelings whatsoever. Hmph! Who the hell cares for what that bakazaru thinks!  
  
******************************************************  
  
It started to rain much more to Sanzo's dismay Luckily, we reached the town when the rain started to fall. We had to run in this slippery road to get to the inn.  
  
*inside*  
  
"oh my gosh! You're all soaking wet!" The female innkeeper said which have extremely big boobs. I can sense that my Gojyo was looking at them. Danm!  
  
As usual, Sanzo always orders 2 rooms with 2 separate beds. Sanzo makes sure it's TWO SAPERATE beds It's usually, me and Gojyo in one room and Sanzo and Goku in another, but this time I feel that Sanzo gonna have some change in mind. As always, we ate first. It's kinda funny how Goku just swallow the food without chewing it. ( oh...lively Goku After we finished, Goku run towards their room. But before he could even take one step, Sanzo caught him.  
  
"where do you think your going, bakazaru?' "to our room." Golden eyes twinkling "OUR room?"  
  
Sanzo gave a short laugh then the serious face came back again.  
  
"Iie, you and Gojyo. Me and Hakkai."  
  
Goku looked disappointed and headed towards Gojyo. I was disappointed too. I didn't get the chance to have Gojyo has my bedmat- roommate. sigh But that Sanzo (  
  
*****************************************************  
  
He's so unfair! Why does he hates me so much!?  
  
Tears fell from the innocent's boy's cheeks.  
  
I wish I could why he hates me so much. Maybe it's more than what I said. I bat there's something else going on.  
  
Goku stared at the moon trying to figure out something..anything..  
  
He tried to imagine Sanzo with a woman Sanzo loves..  
  
Iie. Sanzo is not interested in women.  
  
Goku then imagined Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo in one bed.  
  
shudder Iie. It's so unSanzo-like. sigh igive up. Sanzo-  
  
Goku then rememberes something. He remembered when Sanzo and Homura was looking at each other. Goku shook his head..  
  
smile( Iie, Sanzo would never go after Homura... would he?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*the next day*  
  
Homura stood up.  
  
"Shien, Zeon. We'll strike today!" Homura ordered. "okay.okay. Demo.... Homura" "any problems, Zeon?" Homura asked. "kind of. Tell me again why do we have to kidnap Sanzo?"  
  
Silence.... Finally...  
  
Homura smiled..  
  
"we Have some... Important business."  
  
Homura headed outside..  
  
Zeon looked at Shien trying to find dome answers. But all he saw was Shien frowning as if to say "don't mess with him"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"ah! We're on the road again!" I said trying to put life in this dull group.  
  
Still silence fill the place..  
  
"tsk. Why do you all have to be so- AAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Hakkai suddenly stopped the jeep..  
  
"Hakkai, are you suicidal or something?" I shouted "Iie." My lover was pointing at something. I turned to see what he was pointing and I saw the GOD- team..  
  
"What are you doing here?" I heard them monk asked. "good day to you too." Zeon said. "I said what are you doing here?"  
  
Homura smiled God, I hate it when he does!  
  
"Sanzo, we came to take the sutra." Homura lied.  
  
Homura held out his hands.  
  
"Iie.. I wont.." Sanzo said "fine then! Shien! Zeon!"  
  
Shien and Zeon prepared their weapons whip and gun Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo prepared theirs also.  
  
"you wounded me before. Unforgivable!"  
  
Shien's attack Gojyo and Hakkai with his two whips. Which made the couples busy.  
  
"Homura!" Goku shouted. But Zeon covered Goku's way "yare. yare. Not so fast, Son Goku."  
  
Sanzo was left with Homura.  
  
"Homura." Sanzo murmured. "Tell me, Sanzo. Why did you hesitate to kill me? Even if you didn't you won't be able to kill me." Homura boasted. "kuruzai!" Sanzo Shouted  
  
Homura disappeared from Samzo's sight. He then appeared at Sanzo's back which made Sanzo surprise  
  
"Can you really spend the rest of your loves with THEM?" Homura whispered at Sanzo's ear as he placed his hand on Sanzo's waist. "have a nice dream."  
  
Then Homura stubbed Sazno.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku shouted  
  
Homira caught Sanzo.  
  
"Shien, Zeon! Let's go!" "Sayonara." Zeon said  
  
And with that, they disappeared.  
  
Goku was on his knees, tears falling from the golden eyes.  
  
"....Sanzo...." They heard Goku murmured 


	4. Loving Enemy

Note: I have read all your reviews. Kome. Kome. I know that some are wrong spelling, grammar ect. But I'm younger than you think clue no.1: I'm not college even 4th year whatsoever. I'll try to improve. Please give me a second chance!!! He-he. Well, enough about this crap I'm talking about. Fourth chapter demon appear!!  
  
  
  
IV. Loving Enemy  
  
Nothing. I have nothing.  
  
Nobody can take back what I have lost.  
  
It's like going in the woods and you lost your compass...  
  
It's been two days since Sanzo was kidnapped "monknapped" Gojyo will say Why!? Now, we're resting. We are still wounded from the previous battle and we don't have the strength to go on. But I must! I must save my Sanzo!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
sigh Poor Goku. I bet he's still wondering about Sanzo.  
  
"Hakkai, are you still thinking about that poor monkey? I thought we have finished discussing about when to rescue the corrupt monk. So come here will ya! Have you forgotten about your Gojyo?!"  
  
Of coarse, I have not forgotten about my lover. But I'm just so worried.  
  
I walked towards the bed. It feels so different tonight... My lover had already taken out his garments. I unbutton my shirt but my pants are still on its place. Gojyo does the pleasure to open it himself. I lie down to bed not looking at my lover but looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Gojyo, do you.."  
  
I was surprise at my lover's sudden kiss. His other hand reached for my temple. After a while, he broke the kiss. I was gasping for air because I never get used to long kisses.  
  
"I don't give a damn about that bakazaru. I will rescue Sanzo, promise. So, no need to worry."  
  
Then he came closer to me again, wanting another passionate kiss. But before he could even touch my lips, I stopped him.  
  
"I just don't feel like doing it tonight, Gojyo"  
  
Gojyo just kissed my collarbone.  
  
"okay, just tell me if you want more of me." He said "komenasai." "That's okay. I'm sure you and me will do this again really soon."  
  
Then I watched my lover who was headed to the bathroom, naked..  
  
I hope Goku and Sanzo are okay.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
In Homura's temple..  
  
I woke up and found myself chained. in bed. I was only wearing my pants and my turtle-neck shirt whatever you call it. Where's my sutra!? Why would Homura kidnapped I prefer mannapped me if all he wanted was my sutra? That was my question swirling in my mind. I heard the door opened.  
  
"ah. you're awake, Sanzo."  
  
Something's different. His voice, there's something different.  
  
"Homura, why on earth did you bring me here?!" I demanded for an answer.  
  
A devilish smile grew in his face.  
  
"I want to DO you Sanzo."  
  
I was shocked. That was my answer. The answer to my question.  
  
"you're sick, do you know that?" "tsk.tsk. Sanzo. My Sanzo, do you think I didn't notice. You want me too, am I right?"  
  
I was shocked. What the hell is going on?!  
  
"500 years.. Yes, it has been that long."  
  
What the hell is he talking about?!  
  
"Sanzo.."  
  
He started to go near me. He suddenly went near my face. I felt his warm breath. He placed his hand on my face and the other on my hips.  
  
"I have been longing for this moment." He whispered in my ear.  
  
Longing? Holy crap!  
  
He suddenly kissed me! His lips on mine. I was surprised yet I found myself liking it.. He broke the kiss..  
  
"That feels good doesn't it? But there's more."  
  
He took off his clothes one by one. I was staring. Looking at every movement he makes. After he had finished, he ripped my shirt off. Leaving me only with my pants. I felt another kiss again.. His kiss went lower and lower and it only ended because of my pants blocking the way.  
  
"tsk. What am I going to do now?"  
  
He opened my zipper. I closed my eyes.. Even if I wanted him, I'm just so disgusted of the idea. He suddenly took off the chains that was imprisoning me..  
  
"I'll give you chance, Sanzo. You can runaway now."  
  
I can see determination in his eyes, saying that I can't do it. And I didn't.  
  
"so I was right." He said softly triumph was on his eyes.  
  
I closed my eyes and all is history. I don't want to go away. I don't want this to end.. I'm not myself anymore. I'm different.  
  
Note: Shall this be the end? Or do you people want a continuation? Just tell me. It's okay if you don't want any continuation because my story is so boring. I can always be encourage if you will send reviewshe-he. Really I will! But don't force yourself to send one. Anyways, I do hope you will send some reviews so I will know if I will continue or not. Buddah and God bless!! 


	5. 2 Guys to the Rescue

Note: Okay. I'm almost at the end Almost, okay, not ending though. I think I'll have seven chapters or six, I'm not really sure. Well, this is chapter five, It's kinda short...  
  
  
  
V- 2 Guys to the Rescue  
  
It sickens me they talk about the famous corrupt monk. Listening is the skill I'm not good at to tell you the truth. Now, I'm listening to every word they say, they're planning about the best time to rescue their beloved Sanzo. When will they ever shut up!? I'm not saying I'm mad at Hakkai but every time he says the name "Sanzo" makes me wonder if he has feelings for the monk. The monkey is miserable as always. He's only eating once a day instead of 6 times. Sometimes people are just big idiots! Clueless. Always worrying. sigh now Hakkai is talking about when to attack the god-team.  
  
"why can't it be today?!" stupid monkey asked. "Goku, I know you're worried about Sanzo but we have to plan this correctly. I'm sure that they are expecting us so we'll rescue Sanzo tonight." Hakkai said his name again!  
  
I stood up.  
  
"jeez, tonight! Today! Tomorrow! It doesn't matter! They're gods! They can sense we're near!"  
  
The two idiots just stare, surprise of my sudden burst of anger. I didn't mean to call Hakkai an idiot but enough is enough. I just had it.  
  
"just leave without me.. If you all love Sanzo that much. just get the hell out of my sight"  
  
I headed towards the door not caring a bit of what they are feeling right now. Let them leave, good riddens!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Gojyo is acting strange. He easily gets mad these days. sigh I cannot do anything. Once Gojyo changes his mind he'll never change again. Believe me, I know my lover.  
  
"Gojyo is not coming with us?" the innocent boy asked me.  
  
I just smiled(  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"they are so stupid! Kenren is right. Any day, anytime, we can know that they are coming." Homura said.  
  
Something really strange is happening. Homura seemed.... happy. I don't know why.  
  
"Shien, daijobu?" Zeon asked. I know that he can sense that I'm worried.  
  
I just nodded.  
  
Homura is now closing his eyes. Now what?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Time passes. Every time the wind blows time passes. Sunset was coming. All was beginning to get dark for it was already dusk.  
  
"Hakkai, hurry up!"  
  
Hakkai drove faster. After a while they both lost sight of the village and the 2 men saw the temple where Sanzo was captivated.  
  
Homura opened his eyes.  
  
"they're here"  
  
The door of the temple opened. And the two heroes entered.  
  
Note: see, I told you it's short.. forgive me! But I did mentioned that it is short so it's like warning you or something. It's all been school stuff you knowI hate teachers, you? and oh-oh I forgot to tell you guys that I'm truly sorry for the wrong spellings ect I just realized it.( God bless you!! Please wait for the continuation... I'm sure there's a chapter six..... 


	6. Denial

Note: Heya! It is me again! Here I am to annoy you with Love Your Enemies: Chapter six! I hope you love it...  
  
VI- Denial  
  
Baka. I'll call them stupid. Hmph! They're lucky if they come home alive and with the corrupt monk.  
  
Silence.....  
  
Hakkai, I hope all of you are okay.....  
  
********************************************************  
  
It's strange. This temple seemed..... abandoned. Silence occupies this place and that's not a good sign. Where's Shien, Zeon and Homura? Where's Sanzo?  
  
Suddenly, a bullet almost hit us.  
  
"yare.yare. I missed." I heard Zeon's voice.  
  
Shin appeared too.  
  
"Hakkai, you take care of Shien and I'll take care of Zeon." Goku told me.  
  
We both run towards our enemies hoping we'll wound them badly like our previous fight. I run towards Shien ready to attack and also ready to evade his attack... I hit him!  
  
"Is that all you got?" I heard him say.  
  
Suddenly, he appeared out of nowhere his whip tied me... I can't move.  
  
"where's Sanzo?"  
  
I can feel the whip tighten.  
  
"you can never know unless you kill me." That was his reply  
  
I can hear Goku calling my name. Don't worry, Goku, I'll not die yet.  
  
The whip tighten even more. I-I can't breath..  
  
"Die, Cho Hakkai."  
  
I closed my eyes knowing what will happen next.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Hakkai!"  
  
Zeon covered my way. I wish Zeon was a hotdog so I can just eat him so he'll be out of the way.  
  
"where do you think you're going, Son Goku?" "Get out of the way!"  
  
His gun was now pointing at me..  
  
"tell me, Goku, why'd you come here in the first place?"  
  
Why does he have to ask? I'm sure he already knows the answer  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" was all I can say "to save Sanzo, ne?"  
  
DOPE! Of course!  
  
"I don't think Sanzo will be coming with you. Your Sanzo enjoys his life here with his Homura."  
  
I don't know what to say. HIS HOMURA? SANZO IS HAPPY? SINCE WHEN?  
  
"Confuse, aren't you? Well, I was confuse too at first. Then I got to observe them. I'm sorry to tell you this but Sanzo-san loves Master Homura or vice versa. "Liar!" I hissed.  
  
He just laughed.  
  
"Iie. Iie. I tell you, I'm telling the truth."  
  
It can't be. NO! this is a complete lie! Sanzo would never like Homura! never! But... it's po-possible. Anger was now what I'm feeling. I can feel my fists tighten. Darn you, Homura!  
  
"oh.... little Son Goku is heartbroken. boo-hoo."  
  
I don't know what to do.. Suddenly, I was pulled to the wall. Chains appeared at my hand and feet. I can see in the opposite side that the same thing is happening to Hakkai. thank Buddah, Shien wasn't able to kill Hakkai  
  
"Zeon, Shien, I told you not to kill them" I heard Homura's damn voice.  
  
I saw the figure of Homura and- and beside him is-is Sanzo!  
  
"Sanzo!' I shouted  
  
What!? How come Sanzo is not tied up? Is Homura letting Sanzo go?  
  
"Sanzo, we came to rescue you." I said. "BAKAZARU!"  
  
I was shock so was Hakkai. We never expected that he would say that.  
  
"but- but Sanzo we came all the way here to rescue you." Hakkai explained.  
  
Sanzo's eyes are different! This is not MY SANZO!  
  
"I never asked for you to come and rescue you." "But Sanzo......" "nani?" "are you gonna betray us?" please.. just say no  
  
Sanzo turned around.  
  
This cant be happening.....  
  
Note: any mistakes? KOMENASAI!! Anyways, hope my story is getting interesting.. Stay tune to Chapter Seven!!!!!! Arigato!! -Shelfu-san 


	7. So Be It

Note: Konnichicwa!! Um... I would like to thank this good people for sending reviews in my story:  
  
Aki Rei- Ha! Your name is here I'm crazy, ne? Anyway thanks for the advice.. And can you continue your story.. please. oh, and sorry for making Goku look miserable, it's just what comes in my mind bad, brain, bad!  
  
Shadow if Arashi- okay, here's the continuation.. Just read below.  
  
Megane-chan- oh, you'll just know all the answers of your question when you read ALL of the chapters.  
  
S. Wing- Thanks. I love both, Homura and Sanzo that's why I made them couples.  
  
Jushuang- Really? My story is original? Oh, my gosh! blush Arigato for the compliment.  
  
And of course, I would like to thank my friend who inspired me to write.. Arigato, Aki-chan! Oh, sorry it took so long for me to thank you, guys. I really appreciate it..  
  
I guess I will have more than seven chapters. Sorry for the wrong details. Chapter seven is just their reactions.. So here goes..  
  
  
  
VII- So Be It......  
  
  
  
I just can't believe it. I just hoped that it didn't happened.. But no, it really did..  
  
I'll never have him. Never. No more can I see the golden hair like the sun. No more can I see the serious handsome face that I love so much...  
  
It has been 1 week since we last Sanzo. After he told us that he love being with the man he loves we found ourselves being transported to this inn. Sanzo was kind enough to let us live. But I rather stay in the temple than to never see Sanzo again.  
  
Grumble.....  
  
I-I love him.. what could have gone wrong?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
See! I told you they'll never succeed. They are both stupid to think that Sanzo would go back. It was obvious that Sanzo has feelings for Homura. Ever since that day when we fought with the God-team and Sanzo didn't kill Homura I became suspicious that Sanzo might have feelings for the god. I am correct! 100 points to Gojyo!!!  
  
But...... I feel sorry for the two guys. especially Hakkai. I think they really tried their best to bring Sanzo back. That rotten-eyed monk! Why did he have to do this?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Temple....  
  
Sanzo I admit that I'm feel sorry for Goku and Hakkai. Where's Gojyo by the way? Well, I don't really care for that zaru... Maybe I was a cruel to the bakazaru.. I mean he's still innocent for me. I won't blame him if he has feelings for me. What can I say, I just so damn gorgeous. It's not my fault if I don't have "feelings" for him. I mean ya, sure, I save him so we have some kind of relationship. I don't know why I like Homura. Maybe it's because he has that special something that I was attracted to. I don't really know what it is and I don't even care because I have him all by myself.  
  
But something's bothering me. Does Goku see something special about me?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I have won Sanzo's heart.. I have taken him away from Son Goku. I have him! I have him!  
  
There is no way he would go back to that brat, Goku.... But it's possible..  
  
But I'll make sure Sanzo gets what he wants so he will stay with me forever..  
  
Homura headed towards Sanzo's room. And one by one he took off his clothes..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Inn..  
  
Poor Goku. poor poor Goku.. He's probably feeling very miserable by now. I Just hope I can so something. But I think all that can make Goku happy is returning to him his Sanzo. Even if I bring him a banquet of food he will still feel the same way. But I have to do something..  
  
I headed towards the door..  
  
But before I can even touch the door knob the door opened and I saw Gojyo. Oh my god! He's only wearing his underpants and he is wearing a sign that says "wanted S**" this is surprise indeed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Goku  
  
what can I do? Should I go and save Sanzo again? What should I go? What will I do?  
  
Then I saw Sanzo and Homura together. They look so happy. Maybe Sanzo doesn't want me anymore.  
  
Silence........  
  
If Sanzo doesn't want me, so be it.....  
  
  
  
Note: So you see. It's only reactions. Please wait for the continuation.... Sayonara... p.s: sorry, if there's mistakes. 


	8. Juz Realized It

Note: Waaaaiiii?! There are so many Goku fans out there! even my own classmates! those traitors Well, I don't have any problems with that, I have no right to complain anyway. I have to tell you all that I am a huge large big whatever Sanzo fan + Homura. Ahh.. thank you for your reviews.. it encourages me to write. Thanx a lot Ya, you're included, Aki Rei Any way, Shadow OF Arashi, right? I'm sorry about the wrong spelling in your name.. Komenasai.... Oh ya chapter eight is mostly Sanzo's prov... So sorry Goku fans, Goku has only two speaking lines but Sanzo got to remember him so that's a good thing, right?.. ^_^  
  
  
  
VIII- Juz Realized It.  
  
  
  
That bakazaru. Why is he always in my head? I can not say I have feelings for him.. That is so impossible. Never will I think about that bakazaru lying in a bed naked with only a white blanket. Never..  
  
Silence....  
  
He-he. I remembered the first time I met him....  
  
"Why should I rescue him again?" Yes, that was the question I asked to the three Buddahs...  
  
but didn't have a choice. I have to go to that boy who was born by a rock.. I don't really understand it but every question that is in my head will be answered later when I will meet that creature.  
  
At first, I thought that this creature was a wild one. I have to say I was surprise but I am good at hiding my feelings. you should know that..  
  
"he's so young.. how can he be a hundred years old?" Those were the words I murmured when I first saw him..  
  
He looked at me as if he never saw any other living human in the whole damn world.. He looked at me directly in my eyes.. Innocent. He is so innocent. He is not yet corrupt, he's not like me.. I tried to look cruel but deep inside I was wearing a smile.. That bakazaru! Cute innocent eyes still looking at me.. Wait a minute, Cute? I think I never gave Goku a compliment so this will be the first and maybe the last...  
  
"Your hair, mister, is like the sun."  
  
Those were the first words he told me.. was that suppose to be compliment? I don't give a damn anyway so why do I even bother to ask?  
  
I can't just stand there so I have no choice than to reach for his hands, even though I don't want to.  
  
And starting from that day on we were together.. And I didn't expect that it will happen to me. but it did... should I be thankful?  
  
  
  
I have to confess that I enjoyed some days with him. SOME. I think he gives life to the group and also a pain in the a**. But all in all, I think he's okay. darn, I shouldn't have said that! ehem Anyway, why should I even bother to think about that bakazaru?! It's not like he's the one who shines my day.  
  
Silence.....  
  
There's my answer.. He is the one who brightens my day. His smile, his laugh, his cheerful attitude. everything is clear now. Goku likes me because he sees a special something in me. I was his light. I was his sunshine. I had been his guide in his life and I just realized it.. in his eyes I am special.  
  
Can Homura sense something special about me? I don't think so. I think all he cares is playing with me again and again.  
  
But not Goku.. He wants me because he sees I'm special to him.  
  
I cant believe that I'm saying this.. But I feel special. I feel wanted when he's around. That bakazaru is also special to me there's another compliment  
  
Do I like Goku?... Maybe.  
  
But I think I can never return to them. To him. I have broken our relationship.. and I don't think I can bring it back. I have ruined everything.. I guess they hate me now.. I guess Goku wants me dead and I don't blame the bakazaru..  
  
What about Homura? I don't care.. I think he doesn't care about me for me neither.. you already know what he wants from me.. the S word  
  
I feel horrible for what I have done. I.. I-I love Goku and I just realized it.... I'm sorry, everybody..  
  
**********************************************************  
  
GOKU'S PROV.  
  
"Sanzo's calling me.."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
HOMURA'S PROV...  
  
"what the hell is happening?! This can't be true! It can't! and I won't let it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: so you like it? Sanzo has feelings for Goku all a long. Is it getting exciting? Juz review if you have insults or compliments.. Sayonara. for now... 


	9. 3 Guys to the Rescue

Note: Hello, mina! Ahhh. I'm already in chapter nine! I cant' believe I made it this far. I never thought I'd see the day. Anyway, this now chapter nine, ladies and gentlemen + Boys and girls...  
  
  
  
IX- 3 Guys to the Rescue  
  
GOJYO'S PROV  
  
"are you suicidal?!" I shouted.  
  
"Iie, I'm sure that Sanzo will come with us this time" I saw determination in the bakazaru's eyes.  
  
"Oh, ya, I believe a stupid dream told you that." I said.  
  
"well, no one told me.. But I-I feel sure." That was his response?!  
  
"You FEEL sure?! . sigh Goku, I know you are missing Sanzo but sometimes if you love someone. you have to let that person be free. That rotten-eyed monk knows what's good for him.. And I'm not really sure if he wants us rescuing him again" There! I thought him a good lesson that should be learned in life!  
  
We were quiet for a few minutes. That bakazaru looks so miserable...  
  
"But-but I-I can't let Homura have Sanzo for himself! I-I just can't!!"  
  
Tears were falling from the stupid monkey's eyes.. He suddenly pushed me and headed upstairs to his room. Well, it was suppose to be "Their room" But you already know that Sanzo is not here.  
  
"Gojyo, I think we should rescue Sanzo again. I mean, I feel sorry for Goku. I think seeing Sanzo again will make Goku happy. Let Goku have a chance to say a proper good-bye to Sanzo, at least this will make him happy." Hakkai told me.  
  
"What?! You are on his side?! I-I can't believe this! Don't you get it, Hakkai? Sanzo dumped Goku.. There's no way he'll return to Goku if he have a gorgeous god!"  
  
"GORGEOUS GOD?" Hakkai raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, that's what Sanzo thinks."  
  
"But I think Goku is sure about this. Don't you care for him?"  
  
"Me? Care for Him?" I chuckled. "Iie, all I care about in the group is you. Hakkai." I winked but the gorgeous guy didn't smile or chuckle What's wrong with him?! he usually laugh if I winked at him"  
  
"Goku really needs happiness right now and I believe we should help him.. Gojyo, please, for once in your life be supportive." He said that with pleading eyes. WITH PLEADING EYES!!  
  
What can I do? He said it with the word "please", so I can't refuse it.. *sigh* .. Well, that bakazaru should thank me for it..  
  
*********************************************************  
  
GOKU'S PROV  
  
I won't give up now. Sanzo called me and I will rescue him. I will!  
  
But..... What if I was just imagining it all? I'm sure Gojyo will kill if Sanzo will refuse to come with us.  
  
I'm just so confuse. Maybe I shouldn't rescue Sanzo at all. Maybe he'll just shout at me and tell me that I'm stupid, tell me that I'm a bakazaru. but that's one thing I like about Sanzo. He's so hard to get. You think he dislike you but deep inside he really loves you. I think all his shouting, all his pointing- at -the -gun at me is all a sign of love. He really cares for me and I can feel it. But ever since he met that Homura-guy all he wants was him..  
  
He-he. I think the only person he trust is himself.. and that's what I also need. to have his trust and also his heart. But just like I said his hard to get.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the door opened.. and the red haired horny water monster came in.  
  
"oh, it's you what do you want? You should know, that even if you won't come with me, I will still rescue.." "I'll come with you.." He interrupted.  
  
I was surprise. To tell you the truth, I never expected that he will come with me.  
  
"well, me and Hakkai, to be exact.. are we enough?"  
  
I nodded. I can't find the words to say. they are really my friends!! (  
  
"hai! Both of you will just do fine!" Tears were falling from my golden eyesI can't help it I went to hug Gojyo..  
  
"hey! What do you think you're doing?! Stay away from me, bakazaru!" Gojyo shouted..  
  
"a-a-arigato, mina." I said softly as my tears of joy still continued to drop from my eyes  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
HAKKAI'S PROV  
  
( I'm so happy that Gojyo has a soft caring side. Even if all he thinks about is.. Ehem.. Parental guidance for you kids.. Anyways, I hope Goku will have his beloved back.. I feel sorry for him. and I kinda miss Saznzo too not like lovers.. but I think this time we might have a little bit of good luck . I think Sanzo is gonna go with us this time...  
  
well, I do hope so..  
  
*************************************************************  
  
temple..  
  
HOMURA'S PROV  
  
What shall I do? I can't show Sanzo my anger, he might hate me more. think, damn it! I sense Sanzo is starting to dislike me and staring to like Goku again.. what can I do to stop all of this from happening?  
  
"can I ask what is troubling you, master Homura?" Shien suddenly asked me. What does he do? Sneaking? Spying on me?  
  
"it's not the time to talk, Shien." I replied angrily. "may I help Master in bed?" a sly grin grew on his face  
  
"Shien, I told you that you should keep silent about this! I don't want you ruining my relationship between Sanzo and me."  
  
"komenasai. demo.. It's all coz' we haven't been together for almost a month.. I've have been bed-sick ever since."  
  
"Shien, Shut up right now!" I shouted.  
  
I heard footsteps. someone's coming.  
  
"Shien, I promise I'll give you a good one tonight.. just don't say a word to Sanzo."  
  
Shien just nodded..  
  
"Homura, are you busy?" I heard Sanzo's voice  
  
"it depends on what you will make me do." I replied.  
  
"Iie, I don't want s** right now. I'm exhausted. I was just asking where's your bathroom with a shower?"  
  
"ooo.. Want me to clean you up? We can be naked.. Together.." of course I was expecting a yes for an answer  
  
"no.. i-I just want to take a bath."  
  
What?! I feel something is missing! Sanzo doesn't seemed to like me anymore. I-I have to destroy Goku and the rest of his friend so that all Sanoz's attention will be mine and mine alone.!  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
GOKU'S PROV  
  
"hurry!" I shouted.. I was exited to see Sanzo again even if he doesn't to see me.  
  
This time we aren't waiting for night time to come. It's still in the afternoon and we are leaving. We realized that Gojyo was right, anywhere, anytime, the 3 gods will still know if we are near or far. So we are ready to rescue Sanzo. ( and even if Sanzo will hate me more, he can't stop me from seeing him. he can't stop me from loving him. Hey, what's true love, ne?  
  
So here goes...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
SANZO'S PROV  
  
*sigh* I hope I can see them for the last time.. Why do I have to stay here anyway?  
  
I guess I can never see that bakazaru again. Or the red-haired guy. Or even the smiley, another-gay guy.  
  
I guess it's all my fault...  
  
I headed to the window hoping I can see Goku waving at me, together with the two gays. but what I seen was better.. It was the three of them riding at Hakuryu heading towards the temple..  
  
Are they here to rescue me?  
  
Then I saw Goku who spotted me and he then waved at me..  
  
How come he's happy to see me even if I treated him like dirt before?  
  
Well, who cares?! All I know is that I'm happy to see them all too. Especially GOKU..  
  
  
  
Note: so any mistakes? Once again, sorry if there's any mistakes. any way, hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter, CHAPTER TEN!!! What will Homura do? Will Goku be able to rescue Sanzo? Be more patient please. Oh, and if you have time can you review? So I will be encourage to write faster.. thanx a lot if you do!!! Have a nice day! And ARIGATO for taking time in reading my story, really appreciate it, guys! 


	10. Uncontrolled Anger

Note: hiya! This will be chapter ten. oh, thanks a lot for those who reviewed..  
  
Aki Rei- pls continue your story. And hope you weren't offended by my suggestion. ^_^  
  
Um. ehem. here it is.  
  
  
  
X- Uncontrolled Anger  
  
  
  
GOKU'S PROV  
  
I'm coming, Sanzo. Just wait for me...  
  
Yes, I am nervous yet excited. I can finally see Sanzo for the first time in 1 week and 1 and a half day. Yup, I have been counting every single day, every single hour and every single minute. I just can't wait! Even if Sanzo is not willing to go back with us at least I can say good-bye to him.. But I do hope he will come back with us..  
  
Hakkai drove closer.. and there it was.. the temple where Sanzo is staying.. I saw Sanzo staring up in the window. All I can do was to stare at him but then I suddenly waved at him, I don't know what I was thinking. Stupid me!!!  
  
After a couple of minutes, we found ourselves in front of the huge double door.  
  
"are you ready, mina?" Hakkai asked softly, but his eyes were only focusing on me as if asking you ready, Goku?  
  
I just nodded..  
  
Well, Hakkai was satisfied with my silent reply. He got hold of the knob and then he then opened the door........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
SANZO'S PROV  
  
They are here! I can't believe that even though I was cruel to them, they are here to save me. They do give people second chances.  
  
Then suddenly I heard a voice at the coming from my back.  
  
"yes, they are here. tell me, Sanzo, what will you do if they are here?"  
  
it was obvious who it was, it was Homura.  
  
"what do you mean, Homura?" I asked coolly.  
  
He suddenly smiled. but this smile was kinda.. Different.  
  
"I have been observing you these past few days. Do you know I have some kind of a "magical camera" in your room? With that magical camera, I know what you do in this room of yours."  
  
"so what?"  
  
"I realized that you hate me. You're starting to like Son Goku, aren't you?"  
  
I was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Then I laughed.  
  
"what makes you think I will like that bakazaru?" of course I was bluffing. I do like Goku.  
  
He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"do you think you can fool me, Konzen?"  
  
I stopped laughing. I know I was busted.  
  
"I think it's obvious that you like him..... Have a nice dream, Genjo Sanzo."  
  
I saw a bright light coming towards me, all I was able was to stand. I froze. Then the bright light heated me and I fell to the ground. The last sound I heard was Homura's soft whisper.  
  
"perfect." he said  
  
*************************************************************  
  
GOJYO'S PROV  
  
Where the hell are the god-team?! They should be here by now.. I'm getting bored, those bastards should be here or else I'll change my mind of staying in this forgotten place.  
  
"ahh. here you are AGAIN!"  
  
again? Count me out. I wasn't here before.  
  
Then the god-team appeared.. but someone was missing. Homura.  
  
"I haven't you give up yet, Son Goku?" Shien asked.  
  
"he-he! I'll never give up unless I can see Sanzo again and say a proper good-bye to him." The bakazaru answered. What a stupid reply!!!  
  
"you never give up, do you?" Shien said then he suddenly frowned. "I cant let the happiness of Homura be away from him.."  
  
I can't believe this guy!  
  
"hey, Shien! Why do you have to be damn loyal to Homura! It's not like he's your lover or something!" I shouted.  
  
Silence..  
  
"oh my god." I said softly.  
  
they say silence means yes but is it really true? I guess so.. Now, I understand..  
  
"I and Homura had been together before we even came in this mortal place. I never expected that I will be admitting this but..."  
  
"save it, Shien! Just shut up for a minute!" Zeon suddenly shouted.  
  
"I can't believe that I have been with gays all a long! You two were having a relationship!? You already knew, Shien, that before we formed into a group we promised to each other that we will never hide a secret to each other."  
  
"I-I' m sorry, Zeon. But we know you hate homosexual. So we have to keep it silent."  
  
I looked at Hakkai and Goku. Yup, both have the same reaction. They looked very surprised. Well, I have to say I am surprised too. What can I say? I never suspected this even though I was a love detector. Well, the two are still fighting.. will they ever shut up?  
  
"I just can't tell.."  
  
"shut up, Shien!" finally, Homura is here.  
  
Homura appeared. Where have he been doing?  
  
"Homura. Where's Sanzo?" the monkey asked.  
  
"Sanzo? I thought you'd never asked."  
  
Homura snapped his fingers.  
  
*GASP*  
  
The scene was gruesome. We all saw Sanzo crucified in a cross. My god, he's naked!!!  
  
"what have you done to Sanzo!?" Goku shouted angrily  
  
"well, he was now beginning to hate me so I only have one choice." Homura replied.  
  
"you're sick." Hakkai said  
  
I can see everybody was disgusted of Homura. Ya, what was he thinking?  
  
"is he dead?" I asked  
  
"Iie, just fainted."  
  
"look!" Zeon pointed.  
  
Goku! Goku was now glowing. I saw the control deviceyou know, the one that will not make you a demon he was wearing was now on the floor.  
  
"Goku, what were you thinking?" I heard Hakkai murmured.  
  
Goku began to transform. His hair was longer, his nails were sharper and everything in him seems to change..  
  
After a few minutes, Goku was a demon. I can feel this will now turn out to be a good day coz' you already know what happens when Goku becomes a demon..  
  
Note: sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you will still read chapter 11. 


	11. When Tragedy Strikes

XI- When Tragedy Strikes  
  
  
  
GOKU'S PROV  
  
I don't know what happened. All I can remember is that I felt so disgusted of what Homura did to Sanzo. I then felt my hands holding the demon control device and then I took it off.  
  
I just had it...  
  
I couldn't control myself. I charged towards the nearest person around me, Shien. I scratched Shien on the chest. I heard him scream. Ooo. that's gotto to hurt. Then my next aim was Zeon. I broke his fancy gun and then I kicked him on the face. BULLS EYE!!  
  
I don't know what's happening to me. Even if I want to stop this brutal fighting, I am enjoying this..  
  
"Son Goku.." I heard Homura murmured  
  
I looked at him with an evil grin. Then without warning, I ran towards him. He was lucky to dodge some of my attacks but my final blow was unbeatable. I knock Homura out... I don't even care if he's dead or alive.  
  
I looked around, finding more preys. And then I turned to Gojyo. then to Hakkai. Wait. Who shall I have fun first?  
  
************************************************************  
  
HAKKAI'S PROV  
  
What was he thinking? I asked myself.  
  
But before I could even have the time to think about the answer, Goku attacked Shien. And one by one, he knocked out Zeon then Homura.  
  
It's brutal I tell you. I saw this before but I didn't know Son Gomu, the cheerful high spirited boy, can defeat even gods.  
  
I saw Homura fell he turned around smiling. Evil smile, may I change. He then looked at us as if he is not satisfied of what he have done. He looked at Gojyo then to me.  
  
Then his smile grew wider. Then he ran towards Gojyo.  
  
"what the hell!?" I heard Gojyo shouted.  
  
Goku kicked Gojyo in the stomach. Blood came out from my lover's mouth. But luckily, he was still alive.  
  
"darn you, bakazaru!"  
  
Gojyo attacked Goku but with Goku's fast reflexes, Goku was able to avoid all Gojyo's attacks.  
  
"darn, his good."  
  
Goku turned around.. He was now smiling at me and I knew I was his next target. He ran towards me. I can see that he was aiming at my heart.  
  
And then.................  
  
Everything seemed to be in a slow motion..  
  
"HAKKAI!" I heard my lover's shout.  
  
I froze. The image of Goku was so terrifying. I just can't do anything.  
  
But before Goku could even hit me in the left chest, Goku blocked the way. Making him the target.  
  
  
  
Gojyo fell. I can see a lot of blood staining on his clothes. Red was now the color of the floor.  
  
I went to Gojyo, hoping that he was still alive.  
  
*GASP*  
  
Goku had heated Gojyo directly in the left chest!  
  
I thought he was dead for a second. I-I didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly, his lips moved yet his eyes were still closed. He placed one of his hands on my face.  
  
"H-Ha-Hakkai, t-take care o-f him, w-will ya?" he was trembling when he said this.  
  
For a sudden moment, I saw his eyes opened.  
  
"G-Gojyo." I murmured  
  
"Komenasai..." I heard him say weakly.  
  
Then with that, his hands fell......  
  
  
  
Note: so it's kinda short. Well, it's almost in the end so please wait patiently to chapter 12. 


	12. Memory Never Forgotten

Note: sorry, guys, for the mistakes I have committed in chapter eleven. Thanks for those who reviewed. Oh, and here is chapter 12!  
  
HAKKAI'S PROV  
  
I stared at Gojyo's body. Tears were falling from my green eyes.  
  
I-I can't do anything...  
  
I stood up. I just stood straight.  
  
"Kill me if you will, Son Goku." I said softly  
  
Komenasai, Gojyo, I cant think of anything else.  
  
************************************************************  
  
GOKU'S PROV  
  
Hakkai is now standing in front of me, his eyes closed. I don't know why but I feel I had enough killing and for one day.  
  
I was paralyzed, I seemed not to be able to move. I turned around and saw Sanzo still unconscious. Still crucified. Still in pain.  
  
I was getting dizzy.. Huh? What is this?  
  
Flashback.  
  
Why am I a threat to other human?  
  
I stared at my hands whish were imprisoned with large chains.  
  
*sigh* am I gonna stay here forever.  
  
I stared outside.  
  
I never been outside before. I have never been standing outside freely. Where I could see the morning light. Huh, I wouldn't wish for it anyway.. I'm destined to be here forever.  
  
All of a sudden, I saw something standing on front of me. It was a boy. He was handsome. But that wasn't the thing that I'm interested to. I was looking at his golden hair. Sugoi!! It looks like the sun itself.  
  
"Your hair is like the sun, mister." I said.  
  
After that, I just stared at him, still amazed of his unique beauty.  
  
Then his purple eyes met mine. He suddenly, stretched out his hand  
  
Is he letting me go with me? Am I going to be free?  
  
And then I stared gain at my hands. Iie, I'm not going to stay here forever.  
  
Then I reached for his hand. And since then we have been together. And my feelings for Sanzo grew.  
  
End flashback  
  
Yap, that was the first time I mat HIM. it's kinda of a memory I'll never forget even though I transformed into a demon. Sometimes, it's your choice not your destiny.  
  
Ackkkk. my head suddenly hurts.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed and my head hurts even more.  
  
What's happening?!  
  
"Goku!" I heard Hakkai yell.  
  
I opened my eyes and in front of me I saw a man that looks exactly like Sanzo! The only difference is that his hair is longer. I just stared at him like the first time I saw Sanzo.  
  
Then he stretched out his hand.  
  
I was surprise. This is the same thing Sanzo did a couple of years ago. And from the moment I touched his hand, I felt dizzy. Then I fainted.  
  
********************************************  
  
HAKKAI'S PROV  
  
What happened?  
  
Goku suddenly went nuts. He screamed while holding his head. He suddenly stopped after a couple of minutes. He was looking at something. He was like looking at a ghost.  
  
He then stretched out his hand as if reaching for something. Then all of the sudden he fainted.  
  
I shouted his mane and I ran towards him.  
  
*gasp*  
  
His demon control device is back one its original place!  
  
B-But How??  
  
  
  
Note: love it? Hate it? Juz review. I'll really appreciate it. ( God bless you!!!  
  
Aki Rei- where the heck is you chapter four!? Been waiting for it! You know I'm not a patient girl, so start typing!!! 


	13. Underestimated

Note: You all have known that Sanzo doesn't have any speaking lines in the last few chapters so in this chapter I am giving him a chance to speak upjuz for Sanzo fans like me!!!!. And, oh, thank you guys for waiting patiently. I'm sure you are all excited to read chappy 13 so here it is..  
  
XIII- Underestimated  
  
SANZO'S PROV  
  
Where am I?  
  
So you will help e figure it out, I'm gonna describe this frickin' place. Well, for one dmn thing this place is very DARK!! I mean, I can't even see my own two hands.  
  
*sigh* I deserve to be in this place anyway. I have made everything all mixed up. Many people have suffered because of me. Even to those who's close to me. I have betrayed.  
  
And now, I'm only hoping for THEM to rescue me. I think you already know who I mean. Yes, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and there is the one and only Son Goku.  
  
Yup, I never thought I'd need help, especially to a bunch of idiots. Goku was usually the one who's always helpless. And now, just look..  
  
It's not really my nature to admit that I'm helpless. Genjo Sanzo never admits his wrong doings!!  
  
Ya, that's what I and some people would say and think. But what you think ain't always right and true.  
  
Huh, funny, one thing I've learned is:  
  
IT'S NOT ALWAYS THE SMALL ONES WHO'S HELPLESS, EVERYBODY CAN BE ONE.  
  
That's right. Genjo Sanzo had learned his lesson.  
  
And there's one thing I am now regretting. I had always taken everything for granted. And now....  
  
"Sanzo...."  
  
what was that?!  
  
"Genjo Sanzo." the mere whisper formed.  
  
That voice sounds so familiar!!  
  
"Be strong, Genjo Sanzo."  
  
Komyo Sanzo!!  
  
"m-master.." I said weakly  
  
then I saw my master in front of me! Staring at me with his usual smile.  
  
"Genjo Sanzo.." he said "Everything is made for a reason so don't be so hopeless."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
He still looked at me, his smile still there.  
  
"everybody can hear the most important call, near or far.. you will soon hear your own name shouted by the most dearest person in your life.. I know I did."  
  
"master, wait!!"  
  
then he disappeared.  
  
"SANZO!"  
  
it's the bakazaru!  
  
"SANZO!"  
  
then I saw two hands appearing in front of me..  
  
It's Goku's!!  
  
Then I reached for his hands....just like he did before.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
GOKU'S PROV  
  
Huh? What?  
  
"Goku!" I heard Hakkai's voice.  
  
I woke up and saw Hakkai in front of me  
  
"where's Sanzo?!" that was the first question that popped into my head.  
  
Hakkai pointed..  
  
I saw Sanzo lying on the floor. He already had his garments on. I ran towards him of course.  
  
"SANZO!"  
  
I shouted his name then I repeated his name again and again. Nothing Happened. Then I saw his mouth move..  
  
"SANZO!"  
  
His hand moved.  
  
"SANZO!" I shouted even louder.  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
"where am I ?" He murmured.  
  
"Sanzo!"  
  
The I hugged him, tears were falling from my golden eyes. Sanzo just stared.  
  
Then I felt him hugging me too.  
  
"Goku.. I'm so glad you're here." he whispered  
  
after a few moments, we stopped hugging.  
  
"Hakkai.." Sanzo called "where's Gojyo?"  
  
Hey! That's right! where is Gojyo?  
  
Hakkai stepped aside.  
  
*GASP*  
  
"Gojyo.."  
  
we ran towards him.. we could see bandages in his left chest.  
  
"I was able to heal him.. demo.. I think the wound is too deep." Hakkai explained.  
  
"hey, Gojyo!" I heard Sanzo shouted Gojyo's name while slapping Gojyo at the face.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"well, the stupid kappa is.."  
  
Suddenly, Gojyo punched Sanzo really hard.  
  
"Nobody slaps Gojyo!!" Gojyo shouted angrily.  
  
"G-Gojyo!"  
  
Hakkai hugged him like I hugged Sanzo. . then what comes after the hug was a romantic kiss. Damn I'm jealous!  
  
"Stop kissing you zarus!!"  
  
Sanzo heated Sanzo with his hug pepper fan.  
  
"let's go! I don't want any catastrophe happening here.."  
  
"huh. You're the only one who's causing it." I heard Gojyo murmured.  
  
Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's arm as if they were heading towards a ball.  
  
I ran towards Sanzo and did the same. To my surprise, he didn't complain at all.  
  
We almost reached the main door when..  
  
"where do you think you're going?"  
  
we turned around.  
  
It's Homura!  
  
We were surprise to see him surrounded with a red flame. His eyes glowing. his teeth sharper than usual.  
  
"nobody gets away with it.. NOBODY!!!!"  
  
note: I would like to say again, sorry for the mistakes.. please wait for the chapter 14!! 


	14. Suicidal

Note: Okay, okay, here I am with chapter 14! Oh, and can you guys review coz' I really need advices. You see, this story is about to end. This is official, that this story is only gonna have 15 chappies so this chapter is already second to the last. I already placed chapter 15 in a notebook so it's final. Don't worry, I'm working on my next fanfic. I already wrote some in a notebook.  
  
So here is the second to the last chapter.  
  
XIV- Suicidal  
  
  
  
HOMURA'S PROV  
  
They can't just get away with it. No! I won't allow them! After all I had been through.  
  
I had suffered a lot! How about them? When did they ever suffer?  
  
There's only one thing left to do. Komenasai, Konzen... I can't think of anything else..  
  
I stared at my hands.  
  
Yes, these chains are my demon control device..  
  
I took it off.. I know I'm gonna regret this but it's the only way he'll understand..  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
SANZO'S PROV  
  
Why is he still alive?  
  
I think by now, you already know that I'm not a merciful person. I want a person dead if he should be.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!"  
  
I heard Homura howl. He ran towards us. He swung his sword madly.  
  
All of us were able to dodge.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
huh? Why is Homura stopping?  
  
Homura was holding his head as if he has gone mad.  
  
"Homura, stop it!" I heard the bakazaru shout.  
  
Yup, Goku is merciful. I think that we are ALMOST opposites. Yet we look like the perfect match. right?  
  
Homura is now breathing hard. All of us can hear him breathing.  
  
"I have suffered! Why do you have the right to live?! You have not suffered like I have? You must understand, Konzen!"  
  
Homura shouted.  
  
What is he talking about?! Then he pointed his gun at me.  
  
"You have never lost a love one, Konzen! It's because you never had one!"  
  
then he paused he stared at the ground.  
  
"I was planning of being your love sine since I lost mine."  
  
He was planning of being my love one? What? He had pity on me?  
  
"then HE came along!"  
  
he pointed at Goku  
  
"I had lost Rinrei! Now I lost you! what more can I take?"  
  
his eyes started to glow..  
  
"if you don't love me, FINE!"  
  
Fire was now surrounding his body..  
  
"Homura, don't do it!" I shouted.  
  
He looked at me with tearful eyes.  
  
"too late.."  
  
"RUN!" I heard Gojyo shout  
  
"wait."  
  
I just wanted to help Homura  
  
"there's no time, Sanzo" Goku shouted at me while pushing me towards the exit.  
  
"just go.Genjo Sanzo" I heard Homura's voice echo.  
  
  
  
Sayonara, Homura....  
  
  
  
Note: well there it is. Don't worry, chapter 15 will be upload soon.. 


	15. For the First Time

Note: this is the last chapter of my story.. So, don't cry for me, Argentina.. blah, blah, blah.  
  
So here it is..  
  
XV- For the First Time  
  
HAKKAI'S PROV  
  
Well, it's kinda of a mournful ending.. Homura was a merciful person after all. He was willing to comfort Sanzo's lonely soul. Yet he made a mistake in showing Sanzo his love, it was like he only wanted sex from Sanzo. but you can never judge a person.  
  
Well, what's done is done.  
  
It's been 2 days since that incident happened.  
  
I wonder how Sanzo's doing?  
  
********************************************************  
  
SANZO'S PROV  
  
Yes, you could say I regretted it all. Well, I did but what Hakkai usually say, what's done is done.  
  
Ahhh.. For the first time I feel problem- free. REFRESH!  
  
"Sanzo!" I heard Goku shouted.  
  
Yup, and nobody's gonna ruin our relationship.  
  
"Sanzo, it's lunch time!" Goku shouted.  
  
*you can hear a call, a very important voice*  
  
Those words came into my mind. The words that my master told me. And he was right. that call, that voice is Goku's.  
  
Goku, my reason for living.  
  
**************************************************  
  
GOJYO'S PROV  
  
Well, the god- team is gone. It's back to our normal journey.  
  
A cold breeze just past by.  
  
Huh. it's a sign of a new beginning..  
  
"Gojyo, Hurry up! Let's go!" I heard the monk's irritating voice.  
  
"Hai! hai!" I shouted.  
  
I stared at the sunset.. beautiful..  
  
I guess there are a lot of unanswered questions out there but one thing I learned is that some questions are just meant to be unanswered.  
  
Huh. now, I know why love ones are so VERY IMPORTANT.  
  
They are your point of living.  
  
  
  
And that's how our summer ended. Another mission completed... Yet I can feel another exciting journey is yet to come..  
  
  
  
~end~  
  
  
  
Note: there it is the end.. I would really like to thank the good people who sent reviews in my story from chapter one to chapter 15 and those who enjoyed reading this story.. thank you, guys!!! Luv ya all!!  
  
I would like to thank Aki Rei!!!! You're the best! This person supported me. Thanks for your friendly messages, Aki Rei!!  
  
But don't worry. I am working on my second story. so please read my second fanfiction and enjoy..  
  
Thank you all!!! Till next time~!!!!! 


End file.
